The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are very attractive in the electronic industry because of the small size, multi-functional characteristics and/or low cost. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as semiconductor memory devices having a memory element that stores data, semiconductor logic devices having a logic element that processes data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both a memory element and a logic element.
As the electronic industry becomes more developed, requirements for diverse characteristics of semiconductor devices have been increased. For example, requirements of high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functional characteristics are increasing. For satisfying these requirements, the inner structure of the semiconductor device is becoming more complex. It is therefore desirable to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices.